Pokemon Learning League Area of A Triangle
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang are visiting Geosenge Town for a visit. After having some breakfast, they check out an open-air market happening and see what the people have to sell, and then they have an unusual encounter.
Pokemon Learning League

Area of a Triangle

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with an aerial shot of Geosenge Town on a partly sunny mid-morning with a breeze in the area. Some cumulous clouds blow through the area, blocking out the Sun for a few short moments. We fade in and see the local townsfolk go about their business, from getting food, caring for some wild Pokemon, to setting up an open-air market, where they're selling various foods and stones. Now, we cut over to the town's Pokemon Center, fade into the inside and we see Iris, Axew Serena, Dawn, Piplup, Ash and Pikachu sitting at a booth having some breakfast. The each have grilled fish, steamed rice, miso soup, French toast, pancakes, and hash browns. Ash speaks to the others.)_

Ash: Boy, they know how to make a good breakfast here, huh?

Iris: Yeah, they sure do.

Pikachu _(contended)_ : Pika, Pika.

Axew _(contended)_ : Ax-ew.

Piplup _(contended)_ : Pip-lup.

Dawn _(to Serena)_ : So, has Clemont made a breakfast like this recently?

Serena: Yeah, he has and it's really good. You should try it if you get a chance.

Dawn: Okay, thanks for that.

 _(They continue on eating. Cross dissolve to moments later, where they finish up their breakfast.)_

Iris: Ahh, that was really good.

Axew _(concurring)_ : Ax-ew.

Dawn: Okay, where should we head to from here?

Serena: Let me see.

 _(Serena gets out her guidebook and looks through the section about the town.)_

Serena: Hmm, there's an open-air market starting today. Let's go check that out, and then afterwards go see the rock structures.

Ash: All right, sounds like a plan.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They clean up their booth, pick up their bags and exit the center, while briefly basking in the sunlight. Iris & Axew stretch out their arms.)_

Iris: Mmm, ahh. It's really nice out today.

Axew _(concurring)_ : Axew.

Ash _(agreeing)_ : Yeah.

 _(They go on down the street. As they go along, they pass by a small restaurant, a store specializing in selling battle items and a mural depicting one of the areas outside of the town. Fade in to seventeen later, where they arrive at the market and the different kinds of stuff people are selling. First, they see one where a man is selling a variety of evolution stones. Afterwards, they go down past several more until stopping at another one where a woman is selling different cookies & pies. Then, they come to the next one, where freshly picked fruits & vegetables are being sold.)_

Ash: Man, everyone has something good to sell today.

Pikachu _(concurring)_ : Pika, Pika.

 _(They come to a booth selling freshly picked Sitrus, Oran, Cherri, Kee and Petaya berries. It's run by a guy named John. He has brown hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing a light green shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.)_

Iris: Ooh, those berries look really good.

Ash: Yeah, they sure do.

 _(They pick some of them out and put them in a small basket.)_

John: Nice choices there. Those are some of the freshest berries we have here.

 _(He rings them up, they pay the exact of PokeYen for them and puts them in a paper bag. Iris puts some of the berries in her pocket.)_

John: You guys have a nice time now.

All: Thanks.

 _(They leave the booth and go over to the next one, where a young girl named Brooke is selling different kinds of stones & other items. Brooke has indigo eyes, blue eyes and is wearing a yellow shirt, red shorts and sandals.)_

Serena: Excuse us, but what are these items for?

 _(She points to the basket containing a Cell Battery, a Sharp Beak, a Hard Stone, a Silk Scarf and a Poison Barb.)_

Brooke: These are meant to boost the attacks of specific Pokemon types.

Ash _(enthusiastically)_ : Ahh, that's cool!

Brooke: Anything else I can help you guys with?

Serena: No, thanks. We're just looking around is all.

Brooke: Okay, then. You all have a good day now.

 _(They wave goodbye to her, leave the booth and go on through the aisle. Just before they go over to the next booth, they see a wandering Bergmite stumbling about, looking for its trainer. It has a tired look on its face and its head is drooping from exhaustion.)_

Dawn _(concerned)_ : My goodness. That Pokémon's not looking too good.

Ash: You're right, Dawn. Let's help it out.

 _(Iris steps forward.)_

Iris: You guys mind if I handle this one?

Serena: No, Iris, go right ahead.

Iris: Okay.

 _(She goes over to it and kneels down to its level.)_

Iris _(kindly & gently)_: Hey. You must be really tired, aren't you?

 _(It nods its head as if to say, "Yes.")_

Iris: We thought so. I have something for you.

 _(She gets one Sitrus Berry from her pocket.)_

Iris: Eat this.

 _(Bergmite sniffs the berry and takes a bite out of it. It happily eats the rest of it and regains some of its energy.)_

Iris: You feel a little better?

 _(Bergmite nods its head.)_

Iris: _(gives a small chuckle.)_ That's good.

 _(She rubs the top of its head.)_

Dawn: Now, let's see what kind of Pokemon you are.

 _(She gets out her Pokedex and analyzes it.)_

Dawn: It's a Bergmite.

Ash: That's awesome. So, where do you think its trainer could be?

Iris: I don't know. They must be around here someplace.

Serena: Then, let's go look for them.

Others: Okay.

 _(They go through the market, scanning around the aisle for Bergmite's trainer. Just then, they hear a voice close by.)_

Voice _(calling out, O.S.)_ : Bergmite, where are you?

Ash: (gasps.) That must be her.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They stop and wait for a moment. Then, a trainer named Jen comes from in between two booths, looking around with a worried look on her face. She has short red hair, brown eyes, is around Iris's age and is wearing an orange-yellow striped t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.)_

Jen _(concerned)_ : Come on. I know _you're around here.)_

 _(She looks the spots it over with the gang.)_

Jen _(relieved)_ : Bergmite, there you are.

 _(She comes over to it & kneels down to its level.) _

Jen: Are you all right?

 _(It nods its head.)_

Jen: That's good. (Sternly.) You have got to stop wandering off on your own like that.

 _(She stands back up.)_

Iris: Don't worry about a thing. We helped it out, and it's doing better than it was before.

Jen: Oh, thanks for doing that.

Iris: No problem.

Jen: I'm Jen, by the way.

Dawn: Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Serena: My name's Serena.

Ash: I'm Ash. This is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Serena: So, how exactly did Bergmite get lost?

Jen: I was going around the booths, getting some food for lunch and while I was doing so, Bergmite got really curious about what the others had and wandered off.

Dawn: Ahh. If that's the case, why don't you put it in its PokeBall?

Jen: Easy: I'm helping him out with it, and I like having him around outside with me.

Ash: We can understand that.

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: So, what sort of plans do you have?

Jen: I'm going to present this proposal for a training park to the town.

Serena _(wondering)_ : Really?

Jen: Yep.

 _(She goes into her bag and pulls out some plans she's written up and presents it to them. It shows a schematic of it in a triangular shape and divided up into three quadrants. One is for building up defense & special defense, the second is for improving on speed & endurance and the last is for strengthening the attack & special attack. There's also an area for pleasure and relaxation.)_

All _(impressed)_ : Ahh!

Dawn: That's pretty cool.

Jen: Yep. I've been working hard on them for a while.

Ash: I think Ada would like to see them.

 _(He pulls out the Pokepilot from his pocket, turns it on, presses a number and speed dials Ada, who is seen practicing some new martial arts moves.)_

Ada: Oh, hey guys. How are you all doing?

Dawn: Terrific, Ada. How are those martial arts moves going?

Ada: Just great. I'm currently working on a new one.

Serena: That's great to hear.

Ada: Mmm-hmm, it is.

Jen: Hello, there. I'm Jen.

Ada: Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ada. So, what's been going on with you?

Serena: We were just looking through a market and getting some things.

Ada: Ahh, sounds good. What else?

Iris: Jen showed us a proposal she has for a training park she's going to present to the town.  
Ada: Really? Let's see them.

 _(Jen shows them to her and she carefully looks over it.)_

Ada: That looks pretty good. Mind if I give you a suggestion for it?

Jen: Sure, of course.

Ada: Try to take advantage of the amount of space within the triangle itself when you get the land you need.

Jen _(wondering)_ : Okay, how so?

Ada: By knowing the exact area of it, and there's a simple way that can be found. First, you have to find the base & height of the triangle. The base is the length of one side, usually the base, and the height's the length from the base to the top corner. For example, this triangle's base is 10ft and the height is 20ft.

 _(As she talks, the images highlight in time to the words.)_

Serena: All right, what's next?

Ada: Next, you need to know the formula to find the area, which in this case is you multiply ½ by the base times the height.

 _(The formula appears on screen.)_

Ash: Now what?

Ada: You plug in the values for the base & height. This one pretty much self-explanatory.

Iris: Okay, we got that. What's left?

Ada: Finally, you just solve the equation. One important thing to remember is to state the answer in square units. In this example, the area comes out to be 100ft2.

Jen: You weren't kidding. That was really simple.

Ada: Yep, but just because it is, it doesn't mean you can't use it to make creative & unique things with it, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Serena: Okay, Ada.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel, showing three trainers making triangular-shaped areas. The measurements of the base & length of each one is displayed.)_

Ada: You guys ready to do it?

Iris: You bet.

Axew: Axew.

Ada: Very well, then. Here, this guy, Phineas, is making a triangular flower bed with a base & height of 7ft & 10ft, respectively. What is the exact area of it?

Ash: About 35ft2.

Ada: Very good, Ash. Now, this girl, Glenn, is building a triangular table, and the respective base & height of the table top is 24" x 32". What is the exact area of it?

Dawn: 384"2.

Ada: All right, then Dawn. Finally, this guy, Phelan, is designing a pool, and it has a base & height of 20ft & 32ft. What is the exact area of it?

Iris: 320ft2.

Ada: You got it, Iris. Great job there, guys.

Dawn: Thanks, Ada.

Piplup: Pip-lup.

Ada: You're welcome, Dawn. Well, I better continue working on those moves. See you later, and good luck with your proposal, Jen.

Jen: Thank you, Ada.

 _(Ash turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Ash: Tell us, Jen. Why do you want to propose this park to the town?

Jen: I just want to do something good, and give new trainers someplace to hone in on their skills.

Iris: That's a good thing to do.

 _(Jen gives a smile.)_

Jen (offering): So, guys. How would you like me to massage your Pokemon?

Serena: Oh, that sounds nice. Okay, sure.

Jen: Great.

 _(She rubs her hands together while Pikachu, Axew and Piplup lay out on their backs.)_

Jen: Tell me, where would each of you want to be massaged?

 _(They each signal to a certain spot. Jen starts with Pikachu, where she slowly & gently massages his cheeks without triggering the electric pouches. Pikachu gives a relaxed smile.)_

Pikachu _(relaxed)_ : Pika.

 _(Next, she goes over to Axew, and starts massaging his torso, loosening them up a bit and Axew gets into a more relaxed state.)_

Axew _(contented)_ : Ax-ew.

 _(She goes over to Piplup & gives him a full face massage.)_

Piplup (contented): Pip-lup.

 _(She finishes up on him and the three sit back up, feeling less stressed & tense than before.)_

Dawn (commenting): Wow, you're really good.

Jen: Mmm-hmm. I've been practicing it for a while. SO, what are you guys doing on your journeys?

Iris: I'm training to become the world's greatest Dragon master.

Serena: I've been entering Pokemon showcases around the region.

Dawn: I've been participating in Pokemon contests.

Ash: And I'm training to become the greatest Pokemon master.

Jen: Ahh, that's awesome. Hope you all achieve them.

: Thanks.

Serena: So, guys. How about we do a second round of trivia

Iris: Okay, but before we do that, let's see if the audience is up for doing it.

Ash: All right. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys want to do it? ( _He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

Jen _(wondering)_ : You guys do this a lot?

Dawn: Mmm-hmm, we do. It's weird, but they're really good around this point.

Jen _(comprehending)_ : Ahh, got you now.

 _(Clock wipe to the schematics for the park.)_  
Serena (V.O.): All right, let's get to it. What do you think the base should be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ 200 feet. All right, then.

Ash (V.O.): Lastly, what is the final area of the park? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ 225 feet. Sure, why not.

Jen (V.O.): Lastly, what is the final area of the park? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ 22,500ft2. You got it.

 _(Side wipe back to the gang and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris _(casually)_ : Good work there, guys.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Jen: By the way, where are you guys heading to after this?

Dawn: We're going to check out the Geosenge rock formations.

Jen: That's nice. Mind if I come with you?

Ash: No, not at all.

Jen: Okay, then.

 _(They leave the market and head on down the road. Dissolve to several minutes later, where they come to the site of the towering rock formations. Each of them are made up of two stones vertically standing up and a smaller stone sitting atop each one. Some of the have wider openings than others. The gang marvels at them.)_

All _(amazed)_ : Whoa!

Axew _(amazed)_ : Axew!

Pikachu _(amazed)_ : Pika!

Piplup _(amazed)_ : Piplup!

Serena: Hard to imagine that they've been standing here for thousands of years.

Axew: Ax-ew.

Iris: Yeah, it is.

 _(Jen gets her plans out and sketches in a miniature replica of the rock formations as the centerpiece of the park.)_

Jen: What do you think their purpose for being here could be?

Ash: Who knows, but whatever it is, it'll reveal itself sooner or later.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika-chu.

 _(They go around and see the other formations. Just then, Jen's stomach grumbles and she cuffs her hands around it.)_

Jen: Oh. Well, time to have some lunch.

Dawn: Okay, sounds good.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thanks a lot, guys.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Pikachu _(casually)_ : Pika.

Piplup _(casually)_ : Piplup.

 _(Side wipe to moments later, where they've set up a picnic blanket and get out the food they're having. They have lemon bars, some of the berries they bought, onigaris, macarons, tiramisu, limburger & fruit sandwiches, and fruit juices.)_

Iris: Well, that was a fun episode. You guys enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ All right, then. See you next time.

Axew: Axew.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience, start eating the food and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
